Lack of Harmony
by Smokengote
Summary: Alternate Universe...spoiler (kinda) from 300th episode. Explored Sam and Dean's relationship if Sam was the Celebrity Lawyer (Kale!Sam) and not a hunter. Mentions of John W. Bobby S. Castiel. Canon divergence. I took lots of liberties. Mention of past character Death but not Sam or Dean's. 14X13, "Lebanon"


Dean:

From the back of the auditorium, Dean Winchester watches his brother Sam Winchester drone on about the health benefits of kale and a raw diet. He's been to a couple of Sam's motivational speeches. Ever since the day Sam walked out on his family in order to have a normal life, Dean has watched his brother from afar.

Dean has no illusions about how Sam feels about his family. Many of his seminars revolve around being a strong individual who focuses on themselves, someone that doesn't need a family. Sam takes a bow for the audience, in return they give him a standing ovation, Dean quietly slips out.

Dean waits for Sam to leave the venue. Dean sleuth-ly shadows Sam to his posh gated community. Its second nature for Dean-he has no worries of Sam catching him. Sam's Escalade turns right, Dean continues on to the motel, where he has a room waiting for him.

Dean enters the motel room. He fixes the salt line in front of the door. He goes into the washroom to prepare for the night. He comes out and sits down at the little table inside the room. There's a box on the table. It's full of letters that Dean has written Sam over the years. There's the first letter, the one that talks of betrayal, anger, and pain. There's the letter that Dean wrote Sam to tell him of their father's death. There are drunken, nonsensical letters of Dean's loneliness. Dean wrote a letter to Sam telling him of the deal he made to save John. Then there is his very detailed letter that tries to explain Castiel, the apocalypse, and John trapped in hell with two archangels.

Tonight he pulls out the blank notepad that he keeps in the box, he starts writing a letter to Sam, he writes about Sam's presentation, he argues that family is important. He writes in great detail about his latest hunt. He rereads the letter, he folds it up, writes the date on the top and tosses it in the box. It's his hope that when he dies, Cas will deliver the box to Sam.

Dean goes to bed.

* * *

Sam:

Sam unlocks the door to his home. He enters the foyer, hangs up his jacket. The staircase leading to the upstairs bedrooms is stunning. He takes the steps two at a time. He beelines straight to his bedroom. Sam takes the black sweater off, grabs his favorite well worn, grey Stanford t-shirt. He goes into the bathroom puts on the t-shirt catching his reflection in the mirror-he stares at himself.

He's a dick. He knows it. He improvised his lecture tonight, more then he usually does. He did it to be hurtful. He knew the moment he stepped onto the stage that Dean was in the audience. He can sense when Dean is near him. He knows that Dean followed him home. He's tempted to get back in his truck and check every motel in the area for the Impala. He knows that he won't. He's spent his life distancing himself from Dean, John, Bobby.

Of course, it hasn't stopped him from scouring the police feeds daily to see if his older brother has been arrested. John and Bobby have dropped from the radar; it can only mean they are dead. That hurts Sam more then he'd ever admit out loud. Fuck-Dean didn't even call to tell him. The harder Sam tries to cut Dean out of his life, the more it seems he fixates over his brother. He even took a trip to Lebanon, Kansas to see for himself that his brother made a home out of abandoned power-plant. He lives with a weird guy who is always wearing a raincoat. Sam doesn't know if that is Dean's friend or boyfriend. However, Sam does know that Dean still fucks everything in a skirt.

Sam goes downstairs to the kitchen. He searches the cupboards until he finds a bottle of whiskey. He pours himself a tall glass. He feels like a fake. No, he is a fake. He only wears the glasses because he gets laid more when he has them on. He walks around the house, he is restless. He finally sits down on the leather couch. He thinks about his life. He's successful, wealthy, semi-famous. It came at a price; it took turning his back on his family, long hours at work broke him and Jessica up, he's fucking lonely, Kale won't cure that.

Sam makes his way up to this room, crawls into bed and dreams of an older brother who would protect him from John Winchester's wrath and the evils of the world.


End file.
